Zuan
http://worldoforbis.wikia.com/wiki/Zua_Characters Summery Zuan shares many similarities with Zanniva, but where the Zanni remained nomadic and lived in the forest, the Zuan began farming, fishing and trading. Their settlements are still rather primitive and they largely stay true to their roots, Formally the same country as Zanniva, they split over differing opinions on how to deal with the outside world. Where the Zanni have only one permanent settlement and refuse to trade, the Zua chose to trade and build. The two nations still maintain friendly relations, and largely consider themselves the same culturally. The Zuan consider themselves protectors of the Deep Woods and the Golden Apple as they believe that the Apple is what gives life Orbs and so should not be disturbed. The Zuan can become quite hostile to outsiders found near the Deep Woods. Capital - Brigella Brigella is a city situated in the south of Zuan and has grown to be the major trading city between those on the inside of the Kulunn Mountains and those on the outside. It borders the sea where the Zua fish and is close to the mountains where a number of mines exist. The city is prosperous as it has ample resources at its disposal. It exports fish and metal/minerals, but the real value is in the plants with medicinal properties. It is for these plants that traders make there way to the capital. The city imports lumber, as it is quite a distance from any forrest, and other food to supplement the fish. It is the city's trading significance that has lead to its growth beyond that of other Zuan citys. Brigella has a very rustic look as the buildings are made from wood, with thatched roofs. The city still has a green feel, with many trees growing in the city and it is home to a number of entertainer who carve, juggle and put on shows for the other inhabitants. The city is run by a council of Shamans who oversee the developments of the city and technically rule all of Zuan, though the country is largely autonomous. The Zuan and Zanniva people can pass freely through the city, but outsiders are not permitted to pass through the city into the rest of Zuan. There is a relatively low crime rate in Brigella, largely due to the way the Zuan people look after one another. The law enforcement there is spends most of its time stopping outsiders exiting Brigella on the north side and ensuring there is no conflict between traders in the markets of the south. Culture The Zua are culturally similar to the Zanni, but where the Zanni have remained true to the old ways, the Zua are more forward thinking and progressive, but still hold many of the same values and beliefs. The Zua still hold natural life in the highest regard and take steps maintain a green feel in the towns. Due to their closeness to nature and proximity to the Deep Woods they have an extensive knowledge of herbal medicine and beast-mastery. These two skills are passed down from generation to generation and are essential for living in such proximity to the Deep Woods. The herbal medicine knowledge is required to treat the wounds inflicted by the beast of the Deep Woods and to create antidotes to various poisons. Beast mastery has developed as a means to understand the beasts and to know how to interact when confronted with the various animals. They are spiritual people who consume certain plants in order to contact the spirit world which they believe gives them strength and guides them. The person who leads these rights also leads the tribe and simultaneously fulfils the role of Shaman and Chief (but is referred to as Shaman). Generally their personalities are bubbly, carefree, eccentric and are considered something of an enigma to outside people. They are often impulsive and hold establishment of authority in discontempt as their view is that everyone should be free and authoritative establishments are self serving and oppressive. In contrast to their personality, they are very proficient in combat making excellent use of their acrobatic ability and fight in a flowing motion spinning and slicing with curved blades which more tradition fighting style struggle to contain. In the smaller towns it is rare to see people sleeping homeless or go without food as they Zua strongly believe in looking after their own. In larger, more multicultural cities it slightly less common. Many Zua travel to Alerichino to join the Meet. Appearence The Zanni tend to have tanned skin and beaded, dreadlocked hair, usually brown, but it is not uncommon for them to have firery red hair. Their physique is slim and they stand slightly taller than the average human and dress in greens and browns, giving a very earthy feeling. Tattoos are very common and usually hold spiritual significance or a reference to a particular life event.